


Please hold me. It’s been a day

by Blossomdriver



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26625775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossomdriver/pseuds/Blossomdriver
Summary: Today wasn’t stressful by any means.
Relationships: Lime/Orange (Among Us)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	Please hold me. It’s been a day

Today wasn’t stressful by any means. Lime only had a handful of tasks that day, most if not all of them incredibly simple and low effort. By the end of it, Lime felt both emotionally and physically drained. That by by the time he made it back to the sleeping corridors. All he dreamed of doing was to sleep. 

The doors to his shared room hissed open. There was a tiny desk nestled into a corner, manuals and papers laid scattered across it as Orange worked silently.

Lime doesn’t say a word as he steps into the room, heading straight for his bed and flopping face down onto the mattress

Orange took notice of the other presence. Twisting around in his chair to look at the man behind him

“Are you okay?” He asked in a low tone. Orange doesn't move yet, wanting to make sure that the other was okay first.

There was a moment where Lime doesn't speak or move. The uneasy feeling growing in Orange’s stomach to solidify. Eventually, Lime does roll over onto his back, looking upwards. The metal paneling of the ceiling to be far more interesting. 

“Please hold me. It’s been a day.” Lime replies. He sounded so tired that when Orange came to lay on the bed with him, he had trouble scooting over. 

It was awkward laying in the bed. Lime still was in his suit while Orange was out of his. “Is it okay if I take off your helmet?” Orange asked, hands still curled up near his head. Lime nods once then Orange motions the other to sit up.

Careful hands rest at the latches of the other’s helmet. Orange gently pries the helmet off of Lime’s head. 

Another motion from Orange’s and the two are laying back down on the bed. Face to face. 

Orange arms wrap themselves around Lime’s shoulder, pulling the other into his chest. It takes a while for Lime to mimic the motion. Wrapping his arms around Orange’s side. Letting out a heavy sigh as he lets himself relax. 

Orange’s carts his fingers through Lime’s hair, feeling the tension leaving his body. 

“I love you,” Lime muttered into Orange’s chest. Orange leans down and presses a kiss to the crown of Lime’s head.

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> shhh it still the 23 here as i post this.
> 
> this is a quick and simple thing i wrote for myself for my birthday
> 
> im 23 now what the fuck


End file.
